Beauty in the Breakdown
by ManicKatie2
Summary: 16 year old girl named Amy Rose has always love Sonic, but did she fall for the wrong Sonic when she was young called, Sonic. EXE? And what is Sonic EXE plans on doing to Amy, cause after all, Sonic EXE did ask her, "Can I keep you?" SONAMY and SONICEXExAMY! Rated M for safely. Also I'm bad at Summarys... O.O
1. Poem

_**Most good stories starts out with a poem. So I though of putting my poem in this story. It's a old poem. You don't have to read it, just go to the next page cause that's where the story starts.**_

* * *

_**"The Redder Rose"**_

_Poem:_

**I still have that redder rose you give me,**

I still hear you saying the words when

you give me that redder rose...

Give me that redder rose...

**I can't stop looking at the redder rose,**

I can't stop looking at the things you

did to my life and our friend lives…

My life and our friend lives…

**Now all I have left of you is this**

redder rose on a cross, but burning and

burning into my heart and it will be

there until I forget you came and went…

I forget you came and went…

**When I forgot I will let go of the****  
**

burning of redder rose and when

I did I will go and hug you forever and ever…

Hug you forever and ever…

**But I still have that redder rose you gave me,**

I will still wait here to see you come back,

to see if you haven't forgot the words I said…

"I love you forever, too…"

_**By: ManicKatie2**_

_**February 5th, 2008**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Stay In My Memory

**My first Sonamy (or better yet) first SONIC. EXE X AMY Story! Hope you like it!**

**Sonic and Amy belongs to Sega.**

**Sonic. EXE belongs to Creepypasta.**

**Story belongs to me. Also this chapter has been fixed and updated on October 20 2013. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "Stay In My Memory"**

_I have no regrets._

_I've chosen this way in life._

_To believe._

_To fall in love._

_To let go._

_So why have regrets?_

_It only took 4 words to make me willing to choose._

I always knew bad things would happen to me. It's my luck I guess. As a little kid, mom would let me play in the forest all day. But as every good parent, mom would always tells me to get home before witch hour. For a kid like me, witch hour sounded very cool, and I tried my best to stay out until I saw a witch.

One night I believed I saw a witch in the dark forest, outside my home. In the middle of dark forest was a red glowing light that blew out gray smoke. I wanted to go check it out. So I sneaked past my parents and ran into the forest with a flashlight in hand.

By the time I reach the middle, I could see a dark blue figure walking around the burning fire. It didn't look like a witch but more like a dark blue hedgehog. It had his back turn to me and didn't seem to notice that I was there. I hid my body in the tall grass, so it wouldn't see me and watch this weird, but mysterious hedgehog.

This blue hedgehog kept going back and forward, looking at the fire. For a minute, he put his left hand right into the fire. I wanted to scream, but I kept my mouth close and thought to myself, 'He's crazy! Didn't his mom ever tell him not to play with fire?'

Suddenly the flames started turning into a small ball of fire in the hedgehog's hand. Soon he closed his hand to make the fire vanished. When he opened his hand, it didn't look burnt at all. Like there was no fire at all.

I was curious about this hedgehog and what he could do. As I tried to get a better look at this hedgehog, I tripped on a tree branch and fell down outside the tall green grass that was covering me up. Thanks to my falling, the royal blue hedgehog turned very quickly to look at me. I finally got a good look at his face.

Not the kind of face I was expecting. This hedgehog had red glowing eyes with black round them. The kind that makes you feel like your seeing head lights for the first time and it's coming after you. Blood was coming down the face from his eyes. His hands were more like claws and teeth sharp as knives.

The site of him was scary. Like a nightmare just became real. My conscience was telling me to run. But I couldn't find the courage to leave.

My heart was telling me to stay…

Instead, he walked over to me. His eyes glaring down right at my mine like he was trying to hypnotizing me. He knelt down in front of me. I was afraid of him. I guess he could tell that I'm shaking to much.

He moved his right hand from the back of his body and pulled it to the front. I had a feeling that he was going to grab me and take me way to a nightmare place. But, he didn't. In his right hand was a deep redder rose. It was beautiful and a sight to behold.

I took it from his hand and held it. I couldn't help but smile at it. It's like the darkness just wash way and brought out the light…

"What brings you out here in this cold night?" he said as I came back from day dreamland. I looked up to his glowing red eyes.

"Actually I'm lost and I should be home by now," I said, sounding a little bit shy. I feel a bad for lying because I do know where we are and home isn't that far way from here but… I wish I didn't say I was lost.

"I see…" He said as he got up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it. Soon as I got up, I realize he was a lot taller than me. I tried guessing his age, he might be 15 to 17 years old. But I didn't feel like asking him.

The hedgehog was checking me out by looking up and down my body. "Maybe I could help you get home?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess," I said as the hedgehog took the lead. We started to walk together, side by side. The only thing between us was silent. Neither of us said a word. Just kept on walking. I guess after sometime he broke the silent.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amy…" I didn't want to gave out my last name because I don't know him that well yet… I shook my head, why was I think of that. The idea of seeing him again?…

"Amy, very pretty name for a girl like you." The way he said my name gave me a warm feeling in my heart but also a fear of what his planned on doing with me.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"You can call me, Sonic." He said. He wouldn't keep his eyes off of me. I tried my best not to look up to his eyes. I whirling around with the redder rose in my hands to keep my eyes off of him. By the time we made it to my old wooden home, Sonic finally looked way from me and stared at the house. "Is this your home?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you think your parents wouldn't mind if I talk to you a little bit more?" I couldn't help but blush. He still wants to talk to me? But we haven't said much and I don't know what Sonic is planning on doing to me. He's still a stranger, but not in my heart. I finally looked up at him, trying to find a way not to be scared about those eyes, and smiled at him.

"Sure," I said. Through out that night, we talked about everything, our favorite color, games, and books. We even made up things to talk about, so I didn't have to leave yet. I finally got over the fear about those red eyes, cause now I'm use to seeing them.

Sadly I would have to leave and I did. But he'll ask me to meet him here tomorrow. Of course, I would see him the next day, day after that, and everyday. I would go see him, and he would always be there.

A lot of times we would play games together, like our favorite, 'Hide and Go Seek'. Somehow, no matter what happens as we play that game, he would always find me very fast. But, I couldn't never find him.

My favorite time with him was when we lay down next to a tree, and I would put my head on his shoulder. He would have his arm round me, but his hand would be petting my head. Sometimes I don't understand why he would do that, but I would feel safe when he pets me.

One night as he was petting my head, we were talking about our future. I told him I hope to grow up to be like my mom, cause she could do anything.

"Really, anything?" Sonic asked like he couldn't believe a word I was saying.

"Yeah anything!" I yelled.

"Do you ever plan on getting married?"

"Of course, silly, I have the whole wedding planned out. My wedding will have a big huge band with famous singers. Unbelievable decorations and-" Before I could say another word. He started to laugh loudly. I got a bit ticked at him. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you're so cute. I just couldn't help but laugh," He said this as he stared into my eyes. I had to look way, embarrassed and feeling the heat on my cheeks.

"Did you ever plan on marrying too, Sonic?" I asked as I wait for him to reply. A second later, with his hand, he held on to my chin and turn my face to look up at him. His red eyes gave more than a death stare this time. A desire.

"Marrying would be nice, maybe great but for a person that could live forever, I rather have a soul mate." he said.

"Have you found your soul mate?" I asked as I stared into those eyes of his. Now I feel hypnotize.

"Yes," Sonic said as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Who is she?" I asked. Hoping it might be me. He smiled at me.

"A lot like you, my Ames," Sonic said as he pulled me closer to him. His lips where coming down to meet mine. I closed my eyes. As he was about to kiss me, a voice yelled out in the forest, "Amy where are you?!" It sounded far way behind me.

"That's mother," I said as I jerk back from Sonic. I looked at Sonic but he look annoyed and didn't want to let me go. Finally he let go of my waist.

"You better go," he said as he got up and walked way from me. He had his back turn to me.

"Ok… Goodnight Sonic," I said as I bow my head to him, even though he didn't see it.

"Goodnight, Ames…" He said as he came to a stop. I smiled, but before I could walk way from him. He said the next four words that will change my whole life.

_"Can I keep you?"_ Sonic asked. I froze, and I was unsure what to reply to that question. I could feel my face burning and my heart beating loudly. I looked back at the hedgehog. Even he looked worried for what I was going to say. I just smiled at him.

"Yes," I said as I started to run away from him. He didn't follow me, but I bet he's happy. I know I was very happy to have someone that wants me. Just me.

Later that night, the whole house was quite as I lay down on my old wooden bed. Mother and father didn't seem to notice or asked why I had gone for so long. I was okay not letting them know what been happen in the forest. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. I think, I'm in love.

As I tried falling to sleep, a loud noise came down from the living room. I jumped out of my bed and ran down the stairs. I came to find out the same blue hedgehog with blood, red, glowing eyes looked down at me with a smile across his face.

"Hello, my dear sweet Rose," He said sweetly, with a hint of wickedness.

"Sonic, how…" I looked round the room to find my parents were far way from us. I could tell they were scared of Sonic.

"What is wrong with his eyes!?" My dad said, looking at Sonic.

"There not normal," Mother yelled as she hid herself from Sonic. Sonic looked at them and smiled.

"You must be her parents. I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he asked as he bowed at them as if he thinks of them as royalty. I was in shocked from what he said, but yet he wants to marry me. I wanted to say yes, but dad was very mad by all of this.

"What, no! Never! You're a demon! Now be gone!" My dad yelled as he tried to scared the hedgehog away by using his voice. The hedgehog didn't move from his place. Instead, he clinch his hand into a fist. I started to believe that he wasn't going to take no for answer.

He rolled back up from bowing and still had that same 'I get what I want' smile on his face.

"How about this. Let's make a deal, on her sweet 16th birthday I will put her to the test. If she passed, she'll be free forever and never has to see me again," he said. My mother shook her head.

"What happens if she looses?" My father asked sounding scared. The royal dark blue hedgehog smiled wickedly like he doesn't need to say the rest. Cause he's always going to win anyways.

"If she fails. Well… Let's just say that… I can keep her for myself and promise that she'll never return to this world again!" He yelled, "Cause after all, she did say in the forest that I can keep her." My mom started to cry, and dad was furious.

"Get out, NOW!" Dad yelled. He looked like someone just slapped him across the face. Sonic just shook his head in disproval. Soon his red eyes lit right on me with a smiled on his face.

"See you very soon, Ames," he said as he move to the door way. By the time he was going to opened the door, he turn round and walked in front of my parents giving them a death glare. "Also don't try hiding, it'll make me come after her faster." Sonic said as he started to laugh wickedly. Out of no where, a ring of fire came round him. The fire covered his whole body until he vanish in thin air. I was amazed by the power he had. Sadly, I wish my parents felt the same way.

Worry became fear…

After all of that had happen, my parents took me far way until they believed we were safe. But I spent my days day dreaming about that royal blue hedgehog with red glowing eyes. Sometimes, I wished I could stop thinking about him but I had to find him…  
So that night, I ran way from my parents. I put on my orange skirt, my green shirt, and my red head band. Also, I took anything I could carry. As I ran from the new home, I told myself never to come back here. All it would do is make them worry and hide me somewhere else. I started looking for the royal blue hedgehog.

Hours seem like days, days turn into weeks. I give up. I couldn't find that hedgehog anywhere, even though he said he would come for me… Wait. That's it! He'll come for me. So if I stop moving. He'll be here.

I brush off the dirt on my orange skirt and fixed my hair. I lend against a metal pole waiting for him again… I looked both ways, hoping to see him coming from one of the ways to me. On my left was a metal wall. I don't think he's coming from that way. As I turn my head to the right…

I could see a blur blue object coming in my direction. By the time it stopped, it was near me.

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. The same royal blue hedgehog from that day. But somehow, not really. This one could smile with perfect teeth, that would make your heart melt. There was no darkness around this hedgehog. No blood coming down his eyes. The only thing I could tell was this isn't him and that this one didn't have black or red eyes. Just green emerald eyes.

The blue hedgehog saw me and smiled. "Hi," the hedgehog said to me.

"Hello," I replied. Unsure what to say. He came close to me. I froze.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. I don't know if this is a joke or maybe this is the test. But this isn't funny. I looked way from him.

"Well… Uh…" I don't know how to reply to that question. Actually, I don't know where I am! I guess he got the hint and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that your new round here, cause I'm new here, too." I looked back at him. Doesn't seem like he's bluffing. I'm very unsure right now. Maybe I should ask him. But I always don't want to fail, so I'll ask him a easy question.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he said, sounded worried in his voice.

"Is your name Sonic by any chance?" He smiled.

"Yep, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I couldn't believe it! It's him. Why doesn't he remember me? I tried remembering him from last time. Maybe there's a hint he gave me. I know we didn't get a chance to kiss. My heart beat faster. That has to be it! If I kiss him, he'll remember me. I bet this is part of the test!

As I was about to walk over to him, a metal robot that looked like Sonic just grab me, and carried me off to some unknown place. I looked back at Sonic and yelled, "Help!" I saw Sonic coming after me. Maybe he remembers me now. Or did I fail the test? No matter what, I'll get him to remember and do whatever I need to for that test. But mostly, I wonder how long it will take for him to realize…

_I need him badly…_


End file.
